


It's All In the Senses

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the ultimate in PWP. It's smut and nothing but smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise I thought up for myself for trying to get into the sensory feedback of sex. So, read this as if you're a blind person in Jack's bunker. Corchfalas prefers to imagine herself under the bed. I believe you can figure out what is going on just based on the sounds and the smells. There is no inner monologue to get in the way of the smut! Unbet'd this time. All errors are mine.

Slick skin slides down the rails of the metal ladder. Thick soled boots ring out as they step down each rung. Two heavy thuds as the boots come to rest on the floor. The boots sound solid as they cross the carpeted floor. The tread is that of a solidly built man. His pace is quick; as if he's impatient, anxious to reach something or someone across the room.

The breathing of two men is already heavy in the room as the footfalls cease. The sound of their breathing is soon joined by the soft whisper of skin caressing cotton. Hands smooth over chests and backs and fabric murmurs under the attention. The silk of a tie is un-knotted and slid from a collar with a sharp sigh before it hits the floor at their feet. The first sounds of tender kisses drift through the room; kisses meant to coax and sooth, but turning fiery in a short moment.

One low, masculine voice hums in pleasure, the sound resonates through his chest and swirls through the otherwise quiet room. Moist sounds of more heated kisses join the hum and both overtake the harsh breaths. Lips glide against one another, tongues meet and mate. The sounds are wet and soft, accentuated by the tender suckling of lips as they part and the echo of groans as teeth nip at a lower lip.

A deep sigh of passion from one man is muffled by the heated flesh of the throat of the other. Rough skin of a tongue drags across the smooth flesh of a neck with a quiet rasp. It's answered with a deep moan that makes the delight apparent. There is the rustle and slide of buttons pressed backward through buttonholes and the rustle grows louder as a shirt is parted over a chest. Cotton shuffles down over shoulders and off of arms.

Elastic braces snap against cotton like a loud shot as they are lowered over shoulders. The drag of them echoes loudly but is largely unheard over the breathing that has grown harsh with each press of lips; scrape of tongue, or nip of teeth. Lips meet over and over and the wetness of the kisses has grown louder as well. It's sloppy, hot and much, much wetter.

Cotton slides over a head and off of raised arms. A soft shout then a growl reverberate through the room as a nipple is bitten lightly. There's a loud gasp as a tongue laves and sooths the bitten nipple. Hair shifts and moves, ruffles and falls back into place as fingers run through it, nails scraping scalp causing a deep, feral growl.

Fingernails scrape down the bare skin of a naked back with a quiet scraping sound that is drowned out by the raucous moan it elicits. There's a slight clink and a quiet tinkling as a belt is opened. Wool shifts and a zipper gives a metallic hiss as it's lowered. Cotton and wool shift against one another and a loud groan is followed by a whispered, 'Yessssss.'

"Fuck!" follows the hiss as wet, sloppy slurping sounds carry over the harsh breathing and deep, guttural moans of pleasure.  
Slurp, suck, pop, slurp, moan, sigh, wet sliding of lips and circling of a tongue. The faintest hint of musk and male arousal just begins to flavor the air. The sweet tang of pre-come taints the first scents. The smell of sex is just beginning to infiltrate the small room.

"Fuck, yeah, that feels good," one man's voice rasps.

Lewd and loud, the slurping and sucking and pops continue. It's wet and sloppy and hot and nasty.

"I'm gonna come. Don't wanna come. Need to fuck you." Each sentence comes out on a gasp.

A grunt of pain follows the whisper of fingers threading through and grasping hair. A body lands heavily atop the bed. There is a faint, masculine laugh, breathless and low. Clinking and tinkling of another belt as it's opened. The sound of trousers sliding down thighs follows. They crumple in the corner where they're thrown.

"I want you naked," another man snarls.

"I know! I'm getting there!"

"Need you to fuck me," this last was a demand.

"Oh, I plan on it," humor and need both tinge this response.

Wool and cotton crush and slide and crumple and follow the others to the corner. Bed springs creak as the second, thicker body climbs atop the first and skin meets skin, sliding with sweat. Lips and tongues meet again, teeth joining the battle as both kiss and nip and suck and lick and gasps are exchanged across parted lips and heated flesh.

Skin shifts on skin and wood shifts on wood. A plastic lid snicks. Silence is broken by harsh breathing and gasps. A second snick and flesh slides along linen. Bed springs creak and linen shifts against itself and then a gasp. A harsh gasp of lust and passion and it's followed by a deep groan.  
"Is that good?" there is need in the question.

"Fuck yeah," there is bliss in the answer.

"Gods, you're hot."

"Stop teasing."

"How's that?"

A grunt, and then "Better but still not enough."

Sounds of slick. It's wetter sounding than even the kiss.

Linen shift and springs creak and then, "Ah! Fuck! Yeah, like that."

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

The breathing of both men becomes shallow and sharp. A grunt meets a deep sigh. The messy, wet sound of a hardened member pressing into a slippery opening is obscenely loud. Skin meets skin with a quiet slap. Both men are grunting and groaning and swearing. The coarse smacking of lean hips into fleshy arse cheeks generates lewd sounds of slick as one body slides itself in and out of the other.

The rhythmic slapping is growing wetter, moister with the sweat of two straining bodies. The aroma of sex and sweat is powerful and it permeates everything in the room. Longing and yearning are palpable between the two as they press and thrust and strain. The lust can almost be tasted on the air.  
Slap, slick, gasp, grunt, hiss, sigh, wet slipping of lubed cock into and out of lubed opening. There is a shout as teeth bite down hard and the sensitive muscle of a neck and the cry encourages yet another nip. This cry mingles with the gasps and sighs being forces from one of the heated, sweat slickened bodies.

"Come for me. Will you come for me?"

"Yes…I'm close"

"That's it, let me hear it."

"Oh god."

"Jesus, come for me, now."

"Geezes!"

One of them shouts and the bed vibrates with his climax. He's drawing breaths in through clenched teeth and his cries are nonsense. Balls continue to slap against his arse cheeks and he never loses his rhythm even as he rides out his climax. The sound of a cock sliding in and out of a wet opening goes on and on and on as do the cries of pleasure. The smell of fresh, hot come blends and mingles with the fragrances of sweat and desire.

The other follows quickly, also shouting his climax. His shouts are muffled by back muscle into which he has sunk his teeth. Skin continues to meet skin, slapping in a passionately violent manner.

Bead springs creak and skin slides along linen; linen scrapes again linen. Sweat and sex wafts along the air of the room and two men lay side by side in the dark, getting back their breath.


End file.
